Sniper Rifle
This article is about the '''Sniper Rifle'. I for the hunting rifle, see Hunting Rifle.'' The Sniper Rifle is a sniping class weapon in Left 4 Dead 2. As a Tier 2 weapon, the Sniper Rifle deals high damage against Special Infected while still killing Common Infected in one hit. This weapon is extremely accurate at long ranges and for off scope shooting It has a magazine capacity of 30 rounds, the hunting rifle only has 15 . holding the Sniper Rifle.]] Official Description A modified assault rifle, the Sniper Rifle is a dependable weapon when mobile and absolutely deadly when stationary. Use the scope for pinpoint accuracy, even from great distances. http://www.l4d.com/survivors/nick/ Tactics * The Sniper Rifle, along with the Hunting Rifle, is the most accurate weapon in Left 4 Dead 2. Using the Sniper Rifle's scope while moving allows the player (although slowed down from normal speed) to cover the team without stopping. Activating the scope tightens the crosshairs faster than standing still. * When entering an area, try to clear it out of the Infected. Your weapon is highly effective at doing so and less Infected means less trouble for the team. you can also snipe infected from the safe so you don,t have to waste less ammo * Except when in Realism mode, every hit is a guaranteed kill on Common Infected, so headshots are wasted on them. Use the rifle's piercing ability by aiming at the chest to guarantee the best chance of striking many Infected in a line. The Sniper Rifle enjoys "infinite penetration"―so long as it doesn't hit a wall or a Special Infected it can't penetrate, the bullet will deal full damage and kill Infected in its fire. This means that a good tactic is to either allow multiple Infected to move themselves into overlapping postions or to adjust one's shooting postion to create target overlaps, and thereby drop multiple enemies with one shot. * In Realism mode, it takes two shots on Easy and Normal difficulties and three shots on Advanced and Expert to kill a Common Infected. One headshot will suffice on all difficulties. * It also has the power to knock back Riot Infected, unlike any other non-shotgun firearm. * Fire slowly. Although the Sniper Rifle has a good rate of fire, firing quickly is only effective on the Tank, Witch and Charger, which are the strongest of the Special Infected. * Reload strategically. Be aware that the Sniper Rifle takes significantly longer to reload than the Assault Rifle. As this weapon relies on a magazine, you cannot stop the reloading apart from switching weapons (although this restarts the timer, which is not helpful). Keep ammo and reloads high when a horde comes in to attack. * The Sniper Rifle is one of, the best firearms to combine with a melee weapon, as it gives you something to rely on when surrounded by Common Infected, and Sniper Rifle can pick off Special Infected before they get too close. * The Sniper Rifle will kill as many Common Infected as it can line up in a single shot. This capability is especially valuable when under horde attack and enemies are lined up in a choke point such as a doorway or corridor. One shot from the Sniper Rifle will drop multiple targets with ease. * The Sniper Rifle is only slightly less accurate than the Hunting Rifle; however, it compensates for this with having a 30-round magazine instead of a 15-round magazine, and holds much more rounds overall (210 compared to 165). Pros and Cons Pros * It can easily kill Special Infected that prefer to attack from a distance, such as the Smoker and Spitter. *It can kill a Common Infected in one shot at any part of the body on any difficulty (except in Realism Mode or in the Mutation Headshot!), and can penetrate infinite Common Infected in a straight line, making it highly useful for tackling Hordes. * It is more useful for attacking a Tank as it is closing in on the Survivors than any other weapon. It has much higher accuracy and can inflict more damage than the assault rifles or shotguns whilst it possesses a larger magazine capacity than any other sniping weapon. * It has the highest penetration of any weapon in the game. * If you attach a Laser sight, moving while crouching will no longer reduce accuracy. * Like the Hunting Rifle, the Sniper Rifle suffers no decrease in accuracy when used while standing and shooting without using the scope. * It has a magazine capacity of 30 bullets, larger than that of the Hunting Rifle, * It is still a very good ass weapon at close range due to high accuracy, penetration, and fire and damage rates. * Headshots stun the Witch temporarily on all difficulties as long as she is idle then if you a melee weapon switch to that and continue Cons * Jockeys and Hunters may be harder to hit because both are quite small and agile, making hits sometimes miss instead of hitting. Crouching and firing does improve the accuracy when dealing with these two. * It is even slower to reload (albeit marginally) than the Hunting Rifle, meaning reloading in the thick of a fight can be foolish. * When scoped in, you move slower and it is harder to see enemies flanking you. * Like the Hunting Rifle, it may not be effective when Common Infected are surrounding you. * Though highly effective against groups, the weapon is not well suited when surrounded by Common Infected. Use its a melee to keep the Common Infected from getting too close, and rely on your teammates to help you should you get surrounded. * has a little Lower accuracy than the Hunting Rifle while moving. Behind the Scenes In the first footage released, the Sniper Rifle's magazine was shaped like the the PSG-1's 5-round magazine, while later footage showed that the magazine is now shaped like the G3's 20-round magazine. Early footage showed that the Sniper Rifle used the Hunting Rifle's animations. However, the Sniper Rifle now uses new animations designed for it. Notes * The Sniper Rifle is modeled after the Heckler & Koch MSG90A1 sniper rifle, with some features from the G3 battle rifle the MSG90 is based on. It has the MSG90A1's stock, trigger group, and barrel (which has a AK-74 flash-hider in-game), but also has the G3's foregrip, bipod, rear sight, and scope mount. It could also be the (much rarer) MSG3, or in another case simply a privately owned rifle personally modified to resemble it's unique cousins by using a mix match of part kits * Despite being a weapon of German Origin, the Sniper Rifle is depicted on a poster in Whitaker's gunshop on an American Flag background, possibly implying it's actually a PTR-91, a H&K G3 clone produced in the United States * If you spectate someone who is firing a Sniper Rifle, the rifle will seem to have a lot less recoil. * The magazine of the in-game model is a 20-round type but in game the rifle holds 30 for gameplay reasons. A 30- round magazine exists for the HK-33 version, but it only fits 5.56mm rounds, which are incompatible with the MSG90A1. * the sniper and hunting rife are good smoker spitter and tank killing weapons. External Links * Sniper Rifle in action: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ukbAotzMb2A& References Category:Left 4 Dead 2 Category:Weapons